Good Day Sunshine
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: Just a little glitter, leather, Remus, Sirius, and the Beatles. What more could you want? [MWPP era][Remus x Sirius]


**Disclaimer: Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling. Good Day Sunshine belongs to The Beatles. Great song.  
****A/N: Inspired by auburncrimson's Fairy Boys on livejournal and my new infatuation with the Beatles. Just some Remus/Sirius drabble.  
****Summary: Just a little glitter, leather, Remus, Sirius, and the Beatles. What more could you want?**

_**Good Day Sunshine**_

It was the perfect plan. They didn't know it at the time, but it was. Peter and James were helping Sirius, and Remus had Lily and Alice. So what could go wrong?

But it was going to be a lot harder than it looked, getting these two to 'fess up that they loved each other. It was embarrassingly obvious to everyone except the two of them. The way Remus would blush and avert his eyes any time Sirius was changing. Or the way Sirius would stop whatever he was doing and listen to any word Remus said, even if it was just a, "James, shut up."

Lily, James, Alice, and Peter were determined to do something about it. They just didn't know what.

oooOOooo

"Come on, Remus," the girls pleaded with him for the umpteenth time. "Just an itty-bitty make over?"

Remus scowled at them over the top of his library book. "No, Lily. No, Alice. I don't want any size of a make over. It won't make a difference. I look like crap 24/7 no matter what."

"You don't look like crap," Alice pouted. "Sirius doesn't think so, at least."

"Would you stop it?" Remus sighed, setting down his book. "Sirius obviously doesn't want me."

"Of course he does!" exclaimed Lily.

"Keep it down," Alice hissed. "Madame Pince'll come and kick us out."

Lily ignored her. "He's just shy."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Lily giggled.

"Okay, just shy around you. But that _proves_ that he's desperately in love with you!"

"Oh yeah? Well you get all tongue-tied around James sometimes. Doesn't that mean you're desperately in love with him?" Remus retorted.

"Ew, no!" Lily made a face. "He's the most insensitive jerk I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"I rest my case."

oooOOooo

"We are going to get you some leather pants," Peter announced triumphantly up in the dorms. Sirius gaped stupidly.

"What?" James asked innocently. "You're always wearing way too tight jeans. The leather would be sexy!"

"Prongs, if you ever come near me with a pair of those things, I will curse your balls off," Sirius threatened.

"Harsh," James winced, but didn't back down. "Look, it's for your own good."

"Do you really think Moony would think highly of _anyone_ who can't even sit down in whatever their wearing?"

"It doesn't matter!" Peter butted in happily. "He'll be so overcome by lust that he'll jump on you straight away!"

"In some sort of crazy other dimension, perhaps," Sirius muttered.

"You can't avoid it any longer," James narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "From the moment you stepped in this dorm, you were fated to wear leather pants sometime in your life. Why not now?"

"Because it'll ruin everything!"

"You're just being pessimistic."

"I'm being _safely_ pessimistic."

"There's no such thing."

"Says who?"

"Me. And Peter."

"Shut up."

oooOOooo

"Okay, guys, um, girls. I agreed to the eyeliner, and let you do my hair. And somehow you managed to put glitter in it without my noticing, but I _refuse_ to let you paint my nails," Remus was telling Lily and Alice off angrily. "I will never _ever_ wear nail polish."

"You didn't protest when Sirius was experimenting with colors on you," Alice said slyly. Remus blushed and glared.

"Leave me alone to die in peace," he moaned.

"Can you sing, Remus?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Can you sing?" Alice repeated her, catching on.

"I've never really tried before..." Remus shrugged. "Why?"

"You know how Sirius is always listening to you, no matter what you say? I think that's because he really digs your voice," Lily explained.

"I'm not going to be serenading anyone," Remus groaned, shaking his head. "I always sound like a frog caught in a blender."

The girls made a face. "You've heard a frog caught in a blender?"

"It was an expression," Remus said, exasperated.

"It's a really nasty expression," Alice stuck out her tongue. "Hey, what you should do is send him anonymous little notes with poems in them! That's what Frank did for me."

"I can't write poetry. You know that."

"It doesn't have to be original. I have some really pretty stuff you can use," Alice said.

Remus shook his head. "No..."

"Argh! This sucks! Why don't you just go and give him a 'effing lap dance or something?" Lily lost her patience at last. "You two are in love with each other! Get over the shock and do something!"

"Lily," Alice shushed her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should just leave Remus alone. He'll think of something eventually."

Remus nodded ecstatically.

Lily looked over at him and sighed. "Alright. Perhaps James and Peter are doing better with making Sirius come to his senses.

oooOOooo

"Peter Thomas Pettigrew, if you come one step closer with those things I will do to you what I threatened to do to James!"

Sirius was crouched up on a couch in the common room, wand out and shouting at his two friends advancing on him with a pair of leather pants in hand. His frantic behavior was eliciting some looks from other people in the common room, but they immediately dismissed it as normal Sirius Black behavior and decided to study somewhere quieter.

"I said — Agrghrgh!" He let out a muffled scream as James tackled him and held him down.

"Quickly Peter! The pants!" James beckoned Peter forward.

"Wait, you're not going to take my pants off here — " He needn't have asked. "Oi! Get off! Give me my jeans back, you perverts!"

After struggling for several minutes, James and Peter stepped back to admire their work, snickering a great deal. Sirius groaned.

"Oh my God, you guys, I don't even know how you managed to zip these up..." he complained, and hauled himself up onto the couch and flopped down on it. "Jesus, that hurts."

"But you look stunning!" Peter grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're not even looking at me, you're doubled over with laughter," Sirius grumbled, sucking in his stomach to see if that made it any better. It didn't. "I am getting a right huge wedgie, and it's all your fault."

James fell over; he couldn't support himself properly while laughing so hard he choked.

"Yeah, I hope the lot of ya die... What was the point of this? Remus's not even here!" Sirius growled.

As if summoned by his name, Remus chose this moment to enter the common room, humming quietly under his breath. He spotted Sirius, or at least his head, and froze. Lily and Alice took this moment to subtly appear behind James and Peter and drag them away to hide behind the portrait and watch.

"Hey Remy," Sirius managed to grunt in greeting. He was desperately wishing he wasn't wearing pants that constricted his breathing. It was getting hard enough as it was.

"Hey," Remus replied, nodding. _Oh God,_ he thought to himself._ Please don't let him see my face._

"Wanna chat?" Sirius asked, patting the cushion next to him. Remus glanced around awkwardly. There was no one in the common room except them. Besides, he just wanted to talk, right? He went over to the couch, and Sirius sat up, sighing. Remus's eyebrows shot way up when he saw what the dog animagus was wearing.

Sirius noticed the expression. "James and Peter seemed convinced that I needed to wear a pair at least once in my life," he explained, a small grin on his face, then grimaced. "Though, they hurt like hell. Couldn't imagine wearing them everyday."

Remus opened his mouth to tell him that the jeans he wore everyday were tight enough for him, and froze halfway. _Argh! Stupid, stupid Remus!_ he hit himself mentally.

Luckily, Sirius didn't notice the problem and asked, "What was that you were singing when you came in?"

"I wasn't singing, I was humming. I don't sing," Remus stated huffily.

"Well, does the song have words?"

"Yeah..." Remus answered slowly.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, then requested, "Would you sing it for me?"

Remus's heart didn't skip a beat, it stopped. He hoped dearly that Sirius couldn't see how heated his face had got. "S-sing it for you?"

"Yeah. I want to hear it," Sirius encouraged him.

Remus bit his lower lip, drawing his legs up to his chest. "You won't laugh at me? It's a sort of stupid song..."

Sirius grinned, attempting to mask the way his hands were sweating. He hated when Remus bit his lip like that, it made him want to lean over and help. "You haven't heard stupid songs until you've heard James sing while drunk."

"I have heard James while he was drunk," Remus chuckled softly. "Well, if you promise not to laugh, I'll sing a part of it..." He cleared his throat, then continued, _"Good day sunshine. I need to laugh, and when the sun is out, I got something I can laugh about...I feel good, in a special way..."_ He trailed off, avoiding Sirius's eyes. _"I'm in love and it's a sunny day..."_

Before he knew it, Sirius had wrapped his arms around the werewolf and pulled him closer, enveloping him in a tight hug. Remus quit singing, partially shocked, partially too happy to speak. But Sirius squeezed him tighter, prompting,

"Keep singing, then."

"_Good day sunshine. We take a walk, the sun is shining down. Burns my feet as they touch the ground...Good day sunshine. Then we lie beneath the shady tree. I love her — "_ Remus paused, changing the words slightly, _" — him, and he's loving me. He feels good, he knows he's looking fine. I'm so proud to know that he is mine..."_

"I'm in love and it's a sunny day..." Sirius echoed contentedly.

"Though it's not really sunny out...more like partly cloudy," Remus smiled, nestling his head into Sirius's chest.

"Ah, who cares? It's the thought that counts."

"Uh-huh..."

Over by the entrance portrait, four sets of eyes turned away slowly. "See?" Lily whispered to them at they crept away. "I told him he should sing..."

"And the leather did not help at all." Alice smacked James on the shoulder. James was still snickering.

"Oh, I think it helped a _little_," Peter amended.

Back in the common room, Sirius and Remus had just broken off their first kiss. They both lay back against the couch, listening to each other's quiet breathing.

"Do ya wanna go outside and find a shady tree to lie beneath?" Sirius giggled very girlishly, nuzzling Remus's neck with his nose.

Remus grinned almost drunkenly. "All right. I guess cheesy Beatles' songs come in handy sometimes."

Sirius gave Remus one last hug before sitting back and saying incredulously, "Remy, do you have _glitter_ in your hair?"

Someone out in the hall broke down in a fit of hysterics.

**end.**

* * *

**Fear my use of cliche. And fluff! Mwahaha. Reviews and all that greatly appreciated.**


End file.
